If It Happened
by AllyTaylor
Summary: Eli and Clare are only friends. What would happen if they were to become serious? Would Clare toss her faith to the side, or would it remain important?


Hey, everybody! Was sitting in my room thinking and came up with a new idea. Review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, nor am I affiliated with Degrassi in any way, shape, or form. So, please...Don't sue... I'm broke. :)

Nor do I own any other company, product, TV show, book, or movie listed in this story.

Clare's POV-

I was sitting on my bed, writing more steamy vampire fan fiction. Sometimes, I liked my fantasy worlds better than reality. I could do anything I wanted; be anyone I wanted.

My three best friends: Alli, Eli, and Adam, supported my writing, even if I was too embarrassed to let them read it. Mostly because the hot vampire hunk, that most of the story was centered around, was Eli. And the sexy damsel in distress was..._Me. _

And also because in the story, Saint Clare was nowhere to be found. She was replaced by a more sexy, sultry version of herself. A version that would undeniably let Eli have his way with her, anytime he wanted. A version that would never exist in reality for two very obvious reasons:

Eli was _only _my friend.

My faith was always in my way, pulling me back to reality each time I got caught up in fantasies about Eli.

Because of those reasons, it was unlikely that Eli and I would ever be together. But a girl can dream. We flirt all the time, but it's just playful. We're just having fun.

Eli could get any girl he wanted at Degrassi, so I didn't even waste my time. Instead I decided it was better to be his friend than to be nothing at all, so that's exactly what we are. _Friends._

Alli knows better though. She found out a few weeks ago about the massive crush that I have on Eli. I had to threaten her to make her keep her lips sealed, but it wasn't a serious threat. Regardless, I doubt she'll be saying anything any time soon.

Adam on the other hand is completely clueless. He has no idea about me liking Eli. His lips are too loose, and it would undoubtedly get back to Eli.

I continued to write my story, waiting for Eli to show up. We were supposed to be working on some kind of boring English assignment that was due the day after. Not that it'd get done. I already knew that much. Eli was very distracting, and when I was around him, the less productive I was. So, I tended to do homework alone, but we still continued to schedule these study dates. Either way, I was glad we had them.

I glanced at my watch, and brushed a hand through my curls, noticing he'd be at my house any minute now.

As if on cue, there was a light knock at my door.

I took a quick glimpse in the mirror, that was hanging on the wall, and repositioned myself on the bed, trying to act natural.

"Come in!" I called.

Eli's POV-

I walked through Clare's door, and into her room. It's not like I haven't seen it before, but every time I go in there, it brings on a fresh wave of nausea.

Her walls are painted a dull yellow, with pink and purple flowers stenciled at the bottom, lining the room all the way around. Everywhere else, her yellow walls are covered in various posters, leaving no space for anything else. Her bed sheets are flowery too.

I can tell she's not a fan, but she never does anything about it.

She was sitting on her bed, with her laptop, typing away. She was always writing fan fiction that I was never allowed to read.

I secretly wondered why, but never asked.

"Clare, don't you ever get tired of all these posters?"

She shut her laptop, and looked over at me.

"You know I hate them." She answered.

"Well as your bestest friend in the whole world, I advise you to take them down." I joked. "And paint the walls."

She giggled.

"Fine. Let's get started _bestest friend_." She mocked.

I walked over to a sickening poster of Zac Efron, and tore it down, ripping it in half.

"Could you at least be civil about it, and take the tacks out first?" She asked, in a patronizing tone.

"I could. But, it's more fun to do it like this." I smirked, ripping down a twilight poster.

She shook her head at me, and a grin spread across her face.

It took about thirty minutes for us to finish. Once we were done though, the room looked somewhat better.

"These walls are atrocious." I told her, gesturing to the flowery trim.

"Your face is atrocious." Clare retorted.

"Ouch." I put my hand on my chest and gave her a hurt look.

"I'm just kidding, Eli."

"That's not good enough." I replied, jokingly.

She chuckled.

"Sorry."

I crossed the room, to where she was standing, and backed her up against the wall. My face was only inches from hers.

"I don't believe you. Prove it." I challenged.

"How about I let you paint the walls any color you'd like?" She asked.

"Nah. You have to do better that, Clare."  
I leaned up against her, closing what ever space there was between us a few seconds ago.

She leaned up, and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back; my fingers winding through her shoulder-length curls.

She tasted like mint, and lip gloss.

Before we could get any further than that, Clare's mom yelled up the stairs, "Clare! Come here for one second!"

She sighed, her lips parting, before pulling away.

She shoved past me, and walked towards the door.

Before she walked out of the room, she spun back around towards me.

She pointed her finger at me.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." She ordered.

"With pleasure." I grinned, and watched her walk away...

A/N- In case you guys are wondering, this is taking place before Eli and Clare ever got together. They're just friends right now.

Tell me your thoughts in a review! :D


End file.
